sorority Lex
by blip on the production line
Summary: COMPLETE, sorority boys smallville crossover, didn't quite go to plan but it's finished finally
1. Default Chapter

Sorority Lex  
  
Authors note: Ok don't freak out, this Idea just hit me in the head after watching Sorority Boys, and then Smallville, weird combination if you don't drool over Michael Rosenbaum.  
  
Chapter 1: You went to college right?  
  
Clark was sitting in Lex's library looking over college application forms, while Lex finished writing up a report for his father.  
  
"You went to college, right?" Clark said as he looked into his boyfriends eyes. Lex met his gaze. "What prompts the question?"  
  
"Nothing" Clark lied. Lex stood up walked from behind his desk and kneeled before Clark.  
  
"Let me tell you something, college gave me a new view on life, I met people there that I'll most definitely never forget" Lex leaned in for the kiss, but was interrupted by a knock at his office door. He looked up to see one of his closest friends staring at him.  
  
"Dave, shit what are you doing hear man?" Lex said as he stood up and gave Dave a girly hug.  
  
"Adam, listen, do you still have those clothes?" Dave asked  
  
"Yeah, listen its Lex, stop calling me Adam" Lex said, as Clark cleared his throat, "Oh shit, yeah this is Clark Kent, my boyfriend" Clark stood up and shook Dave's hand.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you" Clark said, before standing behind Lex.  
  
"Yeah, you too" Dave responded before turning to Lex "So you going to the reunions?"  
  
"What D.O.G and K.O.K?" Lex asked  
  
"Yeah what did you think I was talking about?"  
  
"Do I have to wear a dress?"  
  
"Yeah for one of them anyway, we still have that photo of you, doing the walk of shame, it's a classic" Dave laughed  
  
"Shut up, that was humiliating" Lex said  
  
"Dress?" Clark asked  
  
"Yeah its all part of the college experience, hey do you want to come to the reunions?" Lex asked  
  
"Do I have to wear a dress?" Clark asked  
  
"Nah" Lex said before turning to Dave "Listen how 'bout we go shopping, I swear I need something that doesn't make my ass look big"  
  
"Lex, you have a beautiful ass" Dave responded, "stop being so hard on yourself"  
  
"Look, I better get going" Clark said grabbing his bag. Lex stopped him before he got to the door, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow, say around 4?" Lex said before letting Clark go  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"Ok, now shopping time!" Dave cheered, while Lex grabbed his wallet and keys, and they headed out of the library. 


	2. please be a 14

Sorority Lex  
  
CHAPTER 2: Please be a 14  
  
Lex and Dave were going through the clothing racks in the women's section of the department store, completely unfazed by the looks they were getting from the other shoppers.  
  
"So how long have you been with Clark?" Dave asked Lex who was looking at a dress.  
  
"2 months now, shit why can't they make clothes that don't require an eating disorder to fit into?"  
  
"Lex you had an eating disorder and you still couldn't fit into a size 8" Dave responded.  
  
"Don't remind me! Listen, what do you think, black or purple?" Lex said holding two rather skanky dresses to his body.  
  
Dave shook his head and Lex put the dresses back on the rack, they continued their mad hunt for a dress that looked good on them, when a sales- man walked up to them.  
  
"Please be a 14!" Lex prayed as he checked the tag on this long evening dress  
  
"Um excuse me gentlemen, the men's department is on the next level" Lex and Dave turned around to face the attendant.  
  
"Yeah um well, you see, it's my girlfriend's birthday, and I didn't know what to buy her so I brought my friend here to help me choose" Dave explained, patting Lex on the shoulder.  
  
"Oh, I apologize, I misunderstood." The manager said before he turned and walked away.  
  
About 3 hours later the boys had picked out a perfect ensemble: shoes, dresses, makeup, accessories and everything else needed, or not. Satisfied, if a bit worn out, they headed back to the castle.  
  
"Damn I forgot how tiring this women thing was, my feet ache! Before I collapse and die do you want a beer?" Lex exclaimed  
  
"Yeah sure" Dave said and Lex walked over to the mini-bar and grabbed two beers, then walked back to where Dave had collapsed, collapsing into one of the expensive chairs in the library, Lex handed Dave one of the beers.  
  
"Thanks, Tell me 'bout it, I wonder how Leah will react to seeing Daisy, Edina, and Roberta again?" Dave said taking a sip of his beer.  
  
"I have no idea" Lex said, doing a mock salute with his beer bottle. "But I can tell you one thing. They're gonna freak!" 


	3. Ohmy god Edina

Sorority Lex  
  
Authors note: Thank you to those 2 people who reviewed, for the rest of you, I'm very disappointed, this being my first real attempt at something that isn't depressing, you should all be giving me your opinions and support.  
  
Chapter 3: Oh my god Edina!  
  
Lex pulled up in front of Clark's house, and got out of his car, his red slip dress fitting gracefully on his body. Taking a deep breath he walked up to the Kent's front door, and knocked. Jonathan answered.  
  
"Mr. Kent, is Clark ready?" Lex asked, Jonathan looked over the cross dressing billionaire, before opening the door and letting him in.  
  
"Who is it?" Martha asked, as she stepped into the living room, "Oh my, Lex! What in gods name are you wearing?"  
  
"Oh this, it's D.O.G reunion tonight. Clark didn't mention it?" Lex asked, Jonathan looked over Lex one more time.  
  
"Clark mentioned going to a reunion with you, but never mentioned you wearing a dress"  
  
Clark came skidding into the living room, only to find his boyfriend standing there in a dress.  
  
"Wow, uhm you look good!" Clark said, as he walked over to Lex's side, and put his arm around the billionaire's shoulders.  
  
"Thank you, I swear it took me the better part of yesterday to find it, and then there was the shoes, and the accessories, my god, it was a disaster, I mean you have to have an eating disorder to fit into these clothes, and they didn't have the shoes to mach my dress, so I had to go back and pick out another dress to mach my shoes, and then the earrings."  
  
"Ah Lex, your scaring my parents" Clark said, stopping Lex's rant, then turning to Jonathan and Martha, "Well we'll be going now, see you tomorrow if I don't get home tonight" then he led his boyfriend out of the house.  
  
Once the duo, were safely in the car and on their way to the reunion, Lex decided to break the silence. "What? Don't you like the earrings?"  
  
"No, the earrings are fine, it's just you kind of freaked my parents back there, it's was embarrassing, you sounded like a girl"  
  
"Oh, well part of my college life involved me wearing a dress and acting like a girl, I think that when I put on a dress I become Edina. You know how I said that college gave me a new view on life, this was it. I found out that there was more to life than smoking bongs, and screwing everything that moved"  
  
"Oh" Clark responded "you are way too complicated" then he took Lex's hand into his own, leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek, "You look absolutely beautiful in that dress by the way"  
  
For the rest of the car ride, the boys sat in comfortable silence, enjoying each others company, until they pulled into the car park of the hall where the reunion was to be held.  
  
"Well here we are" Lex sighed, before he checked his makeup in the rearview mirror, touching up on his lipstick; he grabbed his purse and got out of the car, followed by Clark.  
  
Clicking the buzzer on his car alarm, Lex (Edina) and Clark walked over to the entrance.  
  
"Here goes nothing" Lex whispered to himself. Clark heard it and gave Lex's hand a reassuring squeeze, before letting go and putting his arm around his boyfriend's waist.  
  
The music was playing softly from inside the hall and as Lex and Clark walked through the glass doors, Leah and Dave came up to them.  
  
"Edina, you made it" Leah said as she gave Lex a big hug, Lex returned the hug before turning to Dave.  
  
"I like your dress Daisy, it brings out the color of your eyes" Lex said, giving his best friend a hug and a peck on the cheek. 


	4. let the games begin

Authors note: Wow, after a really bad spell of writers block, I am back with the 4th chapter of my story, thanks to everyone who reviewed, I tried to answer the questions you had about the story and I think this is a bit longer than the last chapters. Chapter 5 will be up soon, well as soon as I write it. : )  
  
Chapter 4: Let the games begin:  
  
Clark stood by and watched his boyfriend, Lex or Edina, or whoever he was now, mingling with a group of girls, and Clark was starting to get jealous. This was a part of Lex's life that Clark had never even heard about. That wasn't a new thing, there was a lot Clark didn't know about Lex. But this was too much, seeing Lex step out of his Ferrari and walk up to his front door, was ok, Clark was expecting it, but, the way Lex acted when he was in this dress, made Clark wonder if he was gay after all.  
  
"Hey baby" Lex said startling Clark, who was to absorbed in his thoughts to notice Lex walking up behind him, in 2 inch heels on a wooden floor.  
  
"Hey" Clark responded, Lex snaked his arms around Clark, and rested his head on Clark's shoulder.  
  
"Why don't you join the party?" Lex said, "You look so lonely standing here all by your self"  
  
"I do?" Clark responded, turning to face Lex, "Well maybe you just have to fix that" He whispered seductively into Lex's ear.  
  
"Maybe later, come on join the party" Lex said stepping out of Clark's embrace, reading Clark's look he added "Come on I'll make it worth your while, later I promise" Clark's expression turned from a pout, to a smile, as he listened to Lex's seduction. Lex led Clark to a group of giggling girls. They stopped talking and looked at Clark with interest before turning back to their conversation, which involved shoes dresses, and accessories or something around those lines. Lex immediately jumped into the conversation, retelling his horrendous affair, with finding the right outfit only yesterday, 'If I didn't know any better, the way that Lex told the story and the way the rest of the girls were acting, you would think that it's the end of the world or something' Clark thought, as he tried to keep up with the conversation.  
  
"It was the worst experience of my life, I had to go to 7 different shops, just to put together this ensemble" Lex whined, to the girls who seemed to share his pain. "And then the manager had the nerve to tell me that the men's clothes were on the 4th floor"  
  
Clark was becoming bored with the conversation, so he decided to veer the topic off in a more universal direction, like why Lex did this. "Lex, why did you do this?"  
  
"When you say 'this', I presume you mean dressing up like a girl?" Lex sounded offended, or hurt, or maybe both.  
  
"Yes. No, I mean yesterday Dave called you Adam. Why?" Clark said, Lex looked into his eyes, and sighed.  
  
"Have you ever been so plagued by your name, that if you didn't get away from it all, you would go insane" The look in Clark's eyes gave him the answer he was looking for. "Well having a name like mine, you find that people judge you before they get to know you, So I created another side of me, someone that no one would know, and that's were Adam came into it all"  
  
Clark looked at Lex, he knew how unfair the people of Smallville treated him, because of what his father had done, and he understood why Lex had wanted to get away from it all. "I'm sorry if I upset you, Lex, I didn't mean for it to come out like that"  
  
"That's ok, I know you didn't mean for it to come out like that" Lex said, as Clark bent down, taking Lex's lips to his own and kissing him passionately. Lex broke away  
  
"Um. Clark. Sorry to break the mood, but does my butt look big in this dress?" Clark smiled at Lex's remark.  
  
"No it doesn't, you have a beautiful ass" then he bent down and whispered in Lex's ear "One I plan to see later tonight"  
  
A mischievous grin flashed across Lex's face at Clark's suggestive comment, then pulled the younger boy into another passionate kiss.  
  
With Lex wrapped in Clarks embrace, the party continued to well past midnight, the topic usually staying on recent shopping tragedies, lost boyfriends/girlfriends, and the price of shoes. Clark felt lost but was content to hold Lex, and listen to him and the other girls talk about what ever girls, Lex, Dave, and Doofus, talk about.  
  
When the party started to die down, Lex and Clark made their exit, saying their goodbyes to everyone, before heading out to the car.  
  
"So did you enjoy yourself?" Clark asked as Lex ripped off his heals and threw them in the back.  
  
"I am never wearing heals again" Lex complained, before he started the engine, and reversed out of the parking lot.  
  
"Aww, poor you" Clark said in mock sympathy, looking over at Lex with his puppy-dog eyes, and that million dollar smile.  
  
"Don't be sarcastic with me, or I might decide that I'm too tired to fuck" Clark's face dropped, Lex smirked at his boyfriends reaction to the no sex threat, truth be told, Lex doubted that he could ever be too tired to have sex.  
  
"So, when did Dave and that other guy find out that you were Lex not Adam?" Clark asked changing the topic.  
  
"I think they knew all along, but I officially told them when I graduated from college"  
  
"Oh, were they mad?"  
  
"Kind of, I think they were a bit hurt that I didn't tell them, but as soon as they had a taste of my life, they forgave me" Lex sighed, and cracked his neck, one of the many habits he had. This one was a sure sign that he was tired.  
  
"You look tired; do you want me to drive?" Clark offered, Lex looked at him for a second before turning his attention back to the road.  
  
"Yeah, thanks" Lex found a parking spot and pulled over, put the car in park but left the engine running, Clark got out, and walked around to the drivers side, opening the door, he picked Lex up out of the car and took him over to the passenger side, before putting him back in the seat  
  
"Thanks" Lex murmured, as he closed his eyes. Clark went back to the driver's side and got in, putting the car into first, and taking the hand break off, and he slipped out of the parking spot and drove back to Smallville, with Lex asleep in the passenger seat.  
  
2 hours later, Clark pulled into the driveway of the Kent farm, and turned the engine off. Getting out of the car, he walked around to the passenger side. Careful not to wake his sleeping boyfriend, he picked him up and carried him into the house, up the stairs and into his room.  
  
Laying him on the bed, Clark unzipped the dress, cautiously slipping it off Lex's body, carefully sitting him up not to wake him, Clark undid the bra Lex was wearing, and laid him back on the bed under the covers, 'He must really be tired' Clark thought to himself, before stripping his suit and crawling into bed with his love. 


	5. the morning after

Sorority Lex  
  
Authors note: for all you dedicated readers hear is the 5th chapter, in some of your reviews you asked me why in the hell Jonathon is letting Lex spend the night, well for the purpose of this story, Lex and Clark have been dating for a while, and has come to accept Lex. ( I wish my girlfriend was allowed to spend the night) Anyway read and review please. It means a lot to me, I keep all my reviews, I even print my favorite ones out.  
  
Chapter 5: The morning after  
  
Lex woke up in a familiar bed, Clark Kent's bed to be exact, though lacking the comforting arm draped over his stomach. Groaning as he opened his eyes, he looked around the room, only to find that Clark was nowhere to be seen. Looking at his watch, Lex answered his own question to where Clark could be. It was almost noon, and as Clark lived on a farm he was probably up with the sun, doing things that farmers do.  
  
Rolling out of bed, Lex made his way over to Clark's wardrobe, and pulled out a pair of tattered track pants, that Lex had left here when he first stayed the night, slipping the soft worn material over his hairless legs, Lex thought about what caused him to sleep in to this hour.  
  
Once Lex was respectable, or as respectable as he could be when staying at the Kent's house, after a night in the same bed as his boyfriend, he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Good afternoon" Martha said as she put another plate on the kitchen table, "We were just debating whether or not to wake you"  
  
Lex sat down at the table as Martha put some mashed potatoes and boiled vegetables on a plate. Since Lex had been on a mostly vegan health kick, he had been enjoying the time that he spent with Martha.  
  
"Lex, are you alright?" Clark asked as Lex took a sip of the coffee Martha had just handed him.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"We've stayed out later than that on heaps of occasions, and I never had to drive you home or carry you inside before" Clarks voice was full of concern for his boyfriend.  
  
"I've just been really tired lately, I haven't been getting enough sleep, especially with my father now being blind" Lex sighed and took another sip of his coffee, he had been working almost non-stop to satisfy his fathers every whim, and it was taking a toll on him in more ways than one.  
  
"Well maybe you should stop taking so much on yourself, your only 23 Lex" Martha said, "Look at you, you've lost so much weight, and I'm worried about you Lex"  
  
"Thank you for your concern, but it's really unnecessary, I'll be fine" Lex took a piece of carrot from his plate and put it in his mouth.  
  
"Well I must say you did look stunning last night, you should wear red more often, it suits you" Jonathan spoke up, Clark rubbed his leg against Lex's, and Lex smiled into his coffee.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Kent" Lex replied, before taking another mouthful of mash potatoes.  
  
"So is the K.O.K reunion tonight?" Martha asked Lex. Lex looked at her and smiled "Yeah it is"  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?" Jonathan asked Lex, who just smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I just need to get some more sleep, and never see another pair of heels again in my life" Clark smirked at Lex's remark.  
  
After the meal was eaten and the plates were cleared, Clark and Lex went to the couch to watch some T.V. Lex curled up into Clark's arms and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, 'It would be so easy to fall asleep right now' Lex thought to himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by his mobile that started ringing.  
  
"Damn" Lex said before answering the phone. "Luthor" Lex said into the speaker of the phone. "Yeah dad, I'll be home soon" another pause "Can't the forms wait" pause "Ok I'll be right there" before he hung up.  
  
"You have to go?" Clark asked, tightening his grip on Lex. Lex sighed, "Yeah there is a problem down at the plant, and a few hundred forms to sign before tomorrow"  
  
"I wish you didn't have to go" Clark pouted, looking deeply into Lex's eyes.  
  
"I know, but duty calls, and my father waits for no man" Lex said as he stood up and went upstairs to grab his things before he left.  
  
Clark was waiting for him at his car, Lex threw the dress and the heels and his little bag in the back seat before getting in.  
  
"I'll pick you up at around 7" Lex said before he started the car and backed out of the Kent's driveway. 


	6. comming home

Sorority Lex:  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
By the time Lex had gotten home, he was beyond exhausted. He knew that he was overworked, and that he needed a vacation really badly, but with his father being blind, and irritable, the chances of that happening would be very slim. Lex let out another yawn, as he headed upstairs, and into his office.  
  
Collapsing into his chair, Lex turned on his laptop and waited for it to boot up, and as promised there was a mountain high stack of paperwork just waiting to be signed. Lex sighed, as he picked up one of the forms and started to read it.  
  
'I have never seen so many sir's used in one sentence before' Lex mused to himself, it was quite hilarious to read letters, forms, or reports, written by suck-up's like this, James Gibson, 'god this guy wants a promotion bad.'  
  
Lex continued reading the form, but by the 8th page, he had fallen asleep, his head resting on the desk, and James Gibson's report on the floor.  
  
"Lex" The voice seemed far away, sounding strangely like his fathers, Lex groaned, squeezing his eyes closed, hoping to block out the sound.  
  
"Lex, are you in there?" The voice belonging to his father said again, 'maybe if I was really quiet the voice would go away, hopefully along with the body it belongs to' Lex thought, as the sound of footsteps drew closer. A hand hit him on the head 'Damn no such luck' Lex sighed and opened his eyes partially.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here" Lex groaned, his voice still slick with sleep, "Did you want anything?" Lex sat up strait, and looked down at what he was wearing, 'shit, I'm still wearing the same rags from the Kent's house'  
  
"Yes I was wondering if you had finished signing those reports" Lionel said, looking beyond Lex, Lex looked at his watch realizing that it was 6:00pm.  
  
"No I didn't" Lex said looking at his desk. The forms were where he had left them with the obvious exception of James Gibson's which was now on the floor.  
  
"And why not?" Lionel questioned Lex, 'all the scene needed was an empty room, harsh lights, one way glass, and metal furniture, and it could pass for a real interrogation.' Lex smiled and thanked what ever god was listening for his father's blindness, then cursed them for the same reason.  
  
"Listen I have a reunion to go to and I'm picking my 'date' up at 7, so would you please leave the interrogation for another day" Lex stood up and walked out of the office leaving his father standing there alone.  
  
Once Lex had arrived in his room, he immediately proceeded to strip off the pants and the top he was wearing, and headed to the shower. Once under the scolding jets of water, Lex tried to make proper sense of why he was so tired. He knew that he was over worked, and was pushing the limits of both his endurance and sanity, but it had always been like that, working past the haze of various illegal drugs, before he had to face his father, staying up for sometime 3 days in a row club hopping. But never had he felt this tired after a quiet reunion. But this had been going on long before the reunion, it all started when Lionel moved in.  
  
When the water became lukewarm, Lex turned off the shower and, stepped out, grabbing a fluffy soft towel, in the process. Looking at himself in the mirror, Lex noticed the faint bags under his exhausted eyes.  
  
Opening the medicine cabinet, he took out a small bottle, caffeine pills. Lex had promised himself he would only use them when he was absolutely desperate, and he was desperate. Opening the bottle, Lex tipped 2 small pills into his drying hand, and then dry swallowed them one by one, then closed the lid and placed the bottle back in the medicine cabinet.  
  
Once he was dry, Lex left his bathroom and headed towards his wardrobe, to choose something to wear. 'Damn money, I can never choose what to wear' Lex thought, as he held yet another shirt to his body.  
  
Finally settling on the red shirt, with a black suit, he started to get dressed, and 15 minutes after he had chosen his outfit, he was out the door, and pulling out of the driveway in his black Toyota supra. The only reason Lex had bought this car, was to satisfy his inner grease monkey, it ending up like one of the cars of the fast and the furious. Lex smiled as he felt the power of the car, as it ripped down the Kansas highways. 


	7. flashbacks

Sorority Lex:  
  
Authors note: Well chapter 7 at last, sorry it took so long, I have exams, thank you to my beta reader, you are the best, and to all those who reviewed, I love you all. I don't know when the 8th chapter will be hear, cause I have a physics exam and a gat coming up, and I think I have to study for these, (I don't think I'll get through on luck alone.  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
The car ride went without incident. Lex and Clark talked about school, Lexcorp, and how wicked Lex's car is, and without realizing it, they had gotten to the hotel where the KOK reunion was.  
  
Lex and Clark stepped out of the car, and Lex ironed out an imaginary wrinkle in his suit. When Lex and Clark had started dating, Clark had found out that Lex had some annoying habits when he was nervous.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Clark, are you sure you want to tell your parents about your sexual preference and choice in men like this?" Lex asked Clark as they drove from the castle to the Kent's house,  
  
"Sure. My parents want to know who has grasped my attention so effectively" Clark replied and flashed one of his million dollars, charm the parents and make Lex weak in the knees smiles. 'Damn' Lex thought 'Clark has convinced me to walk into something that will end up with a very dead me' Lex ran his hand over his bald head, a nervous reaction, Clark or anyone had rarely ever seen him do.  
  
"Are you ok?" Clark asked as he watched Lex closely, noticing the slight changes in the young billionaire's facial expression. When Clark and Lex had become friends, Clark had learned to pay close attention to Lex's face, especially his eyes. Lex always had his emotions so in check that only his eyes would give away what he was feeling, and even then you had to look very closely to see it.  
  
"I am about to face the wrath of your father. He probably thinks that you are bringing home some sweet little girl, not the most hated person in town" Lex ran his hand over his head again, emotions flickering across his face for only a few seconds before settling back into the Luthor mask, clam and in control.  
  
"I like the thing you do with your hand" Clark said breaking the moment of silence; Lex took his eyes off the road and looked into his boyfriend's eyes, "What thing?" Lex asked.  
  
"The way you run your hand over your head"  
  
"I didn't realize I do that"  
  
"You do, it's like you're wishing you had hair" Clark said stroking Lex's smooth head, "It's nice that you have a few nervous habits, it makes you seem more human"  
  
"I don't seem human?" Lex asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Lex, to most people your cold, and almost emotionless, I doubt that you have ever really smiled in public before"  
  
"I smile in public, sometimes" Lex responded, almost childlike  
  
"No Lex, you smirk, there is a difference between your public smirk, and your privat smile, like the one you have after we've had sex, and you have this beautiful content, almost lazy smile on your face"  
  
"Describe it for me" Lex said  
  
"Well" Clark began "Your eyes are half closed, and your head is slightly lowered, like you're thinking, but your not, and you have this beautiful smile on your face, like you have witnessed the most beautiful thing in the world and you are remembering every detail"  
  
"Clark you are the most beautiful thing on this planet" Lex grabbed Clarks hand and kissed it.  
  
A while later Lex's car pulled up in the Kents' driveway. Clark stepped out, followed by Lex, who smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in his shirt.  
  
"You look beautiful. Come on" Clark said. Lex activated the central locking and alarm and followed Clark up to the front porch and into the house.  
  
The Kents were in the kitchen; Martha was putting the finishing touch on home made pasta while Jonathan was setting up the table.  
  
"Hey, mom, dad" Clark said. Lex was hiding behind the door and Clark, effectively hiding him from the Kents' view. "I would like to introduce the person I have been dating for the last month."  
  
"Who is she?" Jonathan asked, being as blunt as possible, 'probably to intimidate who ever he thinks it is' Lex thought.  
  
"He is Lex Luthor" Clark said almost as direct and blunt as his father. Jonathan dropped the fork he was about to place on the table, Martha just gasped, and Lex stepped out of his hiding place.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I know this comes as a shock to you." Lex began running his hand over his head, fear dominating over his usually calm features.  
  
"My son is dating Lex Luthor" Jonathan almost screamed, and Lex backed away, making himself as small a possible against Clark, who put his arm around Lex in a protective manner.  
  
Lex could go toe to toe with some of the scariest people in business, take control of a room with only his presence, but up against Jonathan Kent in a meet the parent's situation, Lex was out of his league. Jonathan dominated the area and Lex knew that.  
  
"Jonathan" Martha said, in her motherly tone. Jonathan quieted down and looked at the billionaire that his only son was dating. 'Shit, I scared him' Jonathan thought 'I scared Lex Luthor'  
  
"Dad, listen. Lex and I agreed to this in the slim hope that you would understand, I LOVE him" Clark said.  
  
Lex looked up at Clark, who kissed the top of his head. Jonathan looked away, at the display of affection that his son was displaying to another man, another man whose father Jonathan loathed with all his might.  
  
"Well, can we at least sit down to dinner and at least try and be civilized" Martha said as she put the pasta and the salad on the table, "we can debate Clark's choice in men when we all have eaten"  
  
Lex and Clark sat next to each other on the round table, Martha sitting next to Lex, and Jonathan sitting next to Clark.  
  
Throughout the dinner the tension hung in the air, so thick that you could cut it with a knife, and the four people sat in silence, which was only broken by Clark or Martha, who tried to spark up some universal topic of conversation.  
  
"Lex, how did you tell your father?" Jonathan asked out of the blue. Lex looked up from his pasta, and into Jonathan's eyes.  
  
"As you know I have a very colorful past, back in Metropolis, I was really into the clubbing scene, the guys, the drugs, the music, my day revolved around that night, where I could be another face in a sea of people. Tricks used to take me back to their apartment, or otherwise it would be a back ally, well my father happened to follow me one night, and walked in on me and a trick in the back room of a club"  
  
Jonathan was both sickened and amazed at the young Luthor's blunt honesty. To say all that in front of his boyfriends parents, who hated him, must have taken real balls, or real stupidity.  
  
"What made you clean up, Lex?" Martha asked.  
  
"A threat to my inheritance was one of the reasons, and something happened the night before I went into rehab" Lex explained  
  
"What happened?" Jonathan asked. He was getting curious, there had never been this much information told about Lex Luthor's past, that hadn't been rumors, or partially covered up.  
  
"I overdosed, and the person I was with left me to die, I think an old woman called it in." Lex looked disgusted with himself, like he couldn't believe that he had made so many stupid decisions in his life. "I can assure you, that I will never let Clark make the same mistakes I made when I was his age"  
  
Martha smiled; Lex looked younger sitting at a dinner table, in a farmhouse, like he still had some innocence left  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
As they walked into the hotel's function room, Lex took Clarks hand, raising it up to his lips, and softly kissing it. "I don't deserve you" Clark smiled at the comment. 


	8. KOK

Sorority Lex  
  
Author's note: OMG Chapter 8 is here and so soon as well, I know I should be studying, my exams are in 5 days, but writing seems better. Please R+R  
  
Chapter 8:  
  
The party went smoothly, well as smoothly as a K.O.K party would go, there were a lot of ex-D.O.G members there, and it made Clark wonder why they didn't just join the two reunions together into one big party.  
  
Lex was mingling with the crowds, with Clark beside him. Lex introduced him to most of the people attending, and then they spent the rest of the time, sitting on a couch talking with Dave, Kate, and a few other people, who also once had been part of K.O.K or their girlfriends/ boyfriends.  
  
"So Lex what have you been up to?" One of the guys said.  
  
"Oh you know, taking over the world, planning my father's assassination, the usual" Lex joked. The others who were sitting with him laughed, whereas Lex only smirked, his usual trademark Lex Luthor smirk.  
  
"Clark how did you meet our charming Luthor?" Another one of the boys asked  
  
"I saved his life" Clark answered shortly  
  
"What happened, was he in a car crash?" The same boy asked  
  
"How did you know?" Clark asked  
  
"Lex has totaled more cars than anyone of us"  
  
"Oh, you lied to me, you said that you had never been in a crash that was your fault" Clark stared at Lex.  
  
"None of them were my fault; a lot of people want to kill me" Lex starched in his seat. 'Does he know how much that turns me on' Clark thought to himself. 'Lex acts like such a cat sometimes, you would think that he was one in his past life, god he even purrs during sex'  
  
Lex looked over at Clark, and smirked seductively, before he yawned, destroying the effect. Clark laughed at Lex, who playfully slapped his leg in return.  
  
"Hey" Clark wined, giving Lex one of his kicked puppy looks with the large brown eyes, and pouty lips, Lex bit his lip to stop himself from bursting into laughter.  
  
"It's ok to laugh you know, your dad isn't here to hear you" Dave said to Lex. Lex lowered his eyes. "I promise we won't tell"  
  
Lex looked at Dave, and then reached over and gave him a big hug. "Thanks man" Lex said.  
  
"No problem" Dave replied, before breaking off, and sitting back in their seats. Clark took Lex's hand in his, and rubbed it soothingly with his thumb. Lex looked at Clark and smiled, before leaning over and whispering in Clark's ear. "How about we go get a hotel room tonight?"  
  
Clark smiled, and Lex went back to talking to the boys and girls. 'This is going to be a long night' Clark thought, as he contemplated the rest of the night's activities. 


	9. the excelsior hotel

Sorority Lex  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Authors note: Ok this chapter skips from the past to the present so it might get a bit confusing; the point of it is to fill in some blanks in the last chapter and to get a better insight into Lex and Clark's relationship. I think this chapter is a bit longer than most, but I hope you like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was about midnight when Lex and Clark left the reunion to go to their hotel room where they would be spending the night and, if Lex had his way, the better part of the next day. Their hotel room was situated in one of the many 5 star hotels in Metropolis, and the boys were eager to get there, and do things that Clark hoped his parents didn't know about, but the chances were that they did know.  
  
~Flashback ~  
  
THE HOTEL (10:00pm)  
  
"Hello the Excelsior hotel, Jonathan speaking. How may I help you?" The young receptionist said straitening in his seat when he heard the young Luthor's name  
  
"Yes I believe that we do have a vacancy. Yes. Room 603. I believe we can do that for you" Jonathan the receptionist grabbed a pen and a note pad, and scribbled down the instructions Lex was giving him. "Yes we'll have what you requested waiting in your room by the time you arrive Mr. Luthor. Yes good-bye" The receptionist hung up the phone, and called one of the hotel staff to go pick up the items Lex had requested, one look at the list and the staff member was blushing furiously.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
IN THE CAR (12:05am)  
  
"So where are we going?" Clark asked for the umpteenth time. Lex looked over at him and smiled.  
  
"You'll see, you know you are worse than a 5 year old when you act like this" Lex took his hand off the gear stick and took Clarks hand and squeezed lightly "You are beautiful, I am going to make sure you never forget this night"  
  
"Lex you said it the last time we did 'it' what's different bout this time?" Clark asked.  
  
"Clark baby if you're doing it, you should be able to say it" Lex chuckled, he liked it when Clark avoided saying embarrassing words, it was in his opinion 'cute'.  
  
"Fine. You said that the last time we had SEX, what's so different bout this time?" Clark sighed, and Lex leaned over to kiss Clark on the cheek. "Watch the road you idiot" Clark said sarcastically. Lex pulled a mock look of hurt as they drove down the busy streets of Metropolis, in a barley street legal car.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
SEPTEMBER 7th 1995 EXCELSIOR PREP  
  
"Come on they won't find us in here" The 15 year old bald Luthor said to a guy who had shaggy black hair.  
  
"What if we get caught, you'll be expelled" He said, his voice quivering with fear and hormones, as they climbed a ladder into the attic above there dormitories. When Lex had come to excelsior prep, the attic was a place where the only illegal substance that was consumed there was alcohol, but now people went there for drugs or a blow job, there was always someone in there having sex with some one else, or pumping them selves with heroin, or cocaine.  
  
"No one will know, I promise, I checked there just before I picked you up, the only person in there is a wasted jock" Lex smirked, as they reached the top of the ladder. They walked in silence to one of the mattresses that lay on the ground.  
  
"I'm not so sure we should be doing this, I mean I've never done anything like this before" The other boy said.  
  
"Listen Peter if you don't want to do it, that's fine with me, but come on seeing as we are up here why don't we get some Special K or something, you know. to relax" Lex was practically purring, even being a bald 15 year old, Lex had a certain irresistible charm, probably one of the effects of the meteorite that took away his hair.  
  
"No Special K, I hate the stuff, how bout some Cocaine, you have some right?" Peter asked sweetly starting to stroke Lex's bald head.  
  
"Don't" Lex said removing Peter's hand from his scalp.  
  
Peter just looked at Lex and pouted his face, "Why not?" He asked all innocent, like he did nothing wrong.  
  
"I don't like people touching my head alright, it creeps me out" Lex said as he stood up, taking a little bag of cocaine out of his pocket, he could have gotten it while he was sitting down, but he needed an excuse to get away from Peter's hand.  
  
"Are you bald all over?" Peter asked Lex, looking him over with a hint of curiosity.  
  
"What if I am?" Lex answered back.  
  
"You are a freak you know that, don't you? I swear you pump more drugs into your body then half the school combined and you come out fine"  
  
"Why do you think I need the drugs, it's because people like you don't understand what it's like for me" The two boys argument had escalated into a full out screaming match.  
  
"You are just some spoiled little rich kid, who just wants some fuckin attention" Peter screamed at Lex.  
  
"Fine" Lex said admitting defeat, and storming out of the attic, the jock still hadn't moved from the place he passed out in.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Walking through the front doors of the Excelsior hotel, Clark looked at Lex for the briefest of moments. "You do realize that this hotel has the same name as your old school?" Clark said, as he turned away to look at the surroundings, since dating Lex, Clark had managed to stay at many 5 star hotels, and eat at many fancy restaurants, and was slowly becoming accustomed to Lex's fast paced, high glamour life.  
  
"Yeah I know, there is a reason for that you know" Lex said mysteriously, as he and Clark walked up to the reception desk, where Jonathan was still working.  
  
"Um. can I help you?" Jonathan asked the two when they reached the reception desk.  
  
"Yes, I booked a room earlier on tonight, under the name Lex Luthor" Lex said. The receptionist's eyes flashed with recognition.  
  
"Ah yes room 603, on the top floor, all the items you requested are there waiting for you" Jonathan blushed "Here is your key and I'll call someone to show you to your room"  
  
"Thank you" Lex said as he watched Jonathan signal for one of the hotel staff to come over and show the two boys to their room.  
  
"Yes room 603 James" Jonathan said, reading his name tag before going back to answering the phones.  
  
James silently led the two boys up to the top story of the hotel and to their rooms. 


	10. bedroom scene

Sorority Lex: Chapter 10  
  
Authors note: Well I'm back with an incredibly short chapter, but it's better than nothing right? Oh and I'm posting a story on fictionpress.net called my diary, if any of you are interested. Reviews are craved like chocolate.  
  
(LEX'S POV)  
  
I walked up to the room, Clark 2 steps behind me, which was kind of annoying, but then I remembered 'Clark is new to this, so this hotel must seem pretty intimidating to him'. I smiled and grabbed his hand urging him to walk beside me.  
  
Once we reached the room, the staff member let us in and then left us alone. I walked strait to the couch and sat down, well more like collapsed into it, leaning my head against the back of the seat, waiting for Clark to sit beside me, so I could cuddle up to him. Usually I don't cuddle, but when I started dating Clark, it just seemed so right, I felt so good in his arms, but Clark didn't come, I opened my eyes and looked at the door. Clark was standing there looking at the room with amazement.  
  
"Clark come here" I said, and he obeyed, sitting next to me, the room was nothing special, to me, I have stayed in more luxurious rooms during my holidays around the world, but the Excelsior just seemed to hold something that no other hotel had.  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here" Clark said, as I leaned into his strong embrace, breathing in his scent.  
  
"Your welcome" I said, if you knew what I've done in this hotel room, you would never want to see me again.  
  
"I have a question" Clark said "Why the Excelsior?" His green eyes, looking deep into my soul.  
  
"When I was single, and living in Metropolis, I had enough sense to not take the person I was going to fuck back to my fathers apartment, so I took them here, this room to be exact, the staff know me, they know not to disturb me while I am staying here" The truth hurts, I know, I never meant to tell him the truth, I just couldn't lie.  
  
"Oh" Clark said, I could see the hurt in his eyes, god I am such an idiot, I should never have told him that.  
  
"So are we going to fuck?" Clark asked. I was surprised, I thought he would never want to look at me again, "or are you going to tell me what you did in this room?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" I wanted to make sure he wanted to know, I did some pretty fucked up shit in this room.  
  
"No, I want you to fuck me, then tell me" Clark was growing more confident, I wondered if there were any red meteor rocks around.  
  
"Ok then, can I ask you something first, are there any red meteor rocks around?" I asked. I was curious, I had to know.  
  
"No there aren't" Clark was telling the truth. I could see it; well at least he's not stealing my wallet, like the last guy I brought in here.  
  
I stood up and offered my hand to Clark, who accepted, and then I led him to the bedroom, where the things I asked for were waiting for us.  
  
(3rd Person POV)  
  
Lex laid down and pulled Clark on top of him, kissing him passionately, Clark smiled as they came up for air, and then rolled over so Lex was on top, before the lovers continued kissing.  
  
Their clothes were discarded, and the boys laid in each others arms, their erections rubbing together.  
  
Lex lent over Clark and opened the drawer in the bedside table, removing the tube of lube that he knew was going to be there, and then closed the drawer.  
  
"They do know what you want" Clark purred. Lex smiled. Clark accepted who Lex was, he accepted Lex's past as just that, the past.  
  
"So you are ok with it?" Lex asked Clark  
  
"Of course I am" Clark responded.  
  
~TBC~  
  
(A/N: A cliffhanger. I just wanted to get this chapter done so I can start writing the next chapter, I promise that the next one won't take so long to post) 


	11. bedroom scene 2

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the wait people, I've had some issues concerning the rest of my life to work out, and I have a pretty clear idea of were I am going to go. I hope to become an author. Thank you to all those who have reviewed my work, I love each and every one of you, and thank you to my beta, sorry bout the wait sweetie,  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"Of course I am" Clark responded, that mischievous glimmer in his eye. Lex opened the tube of lube, and squeezed some onto his fingers. Clark rolled over offering his ass to his lover, who took it gratefully.  
  
Stretching and preparing Clark was over pretty quickly, and Lex was all too eager to bury his cock deep into Clark's ass.  
  
Clark let out a moan that could only mean one thing, that he was loving every little thing that Lex was doing to his body, and with all the practice Lex had, he could turn Clark into a blob of putty in a matter of minutes.  
  
"Oh god Lex" Clark moaned, as Lex brought him to his climax, then trust into Clarks spent body a few more times, before he, himself climaxed.  
  
Lex withdrew his limp member and rolled off Clark's body, snuggling against his lover.  
  
"That was amazing" Clark whispered into Lex's ear, and Lex smiled back falling asleep. Clark watched his lover sleep for a while before falling asleep himself.  
  
The next morning Clark woke up, finding himself in an unfamiliar bed with Lex's body draped across him, memories of last night's activities came rushing back, and Clark smiled, looking down at the sleeping Luthor.  
  
Not wanting to wake Lex, Clark remained as still as he could. It was very rare that Lex slept so peacefully and Clark didn't want to disturb the rest that Lex so desperately needed.  
  
Somewhere on the floor Clark could hear Lex's mobile start to ring inside Lex's pants. 'Shit,' Clark thought as he felt Lex stir, slowly opening his eyes.  
  
"Morning" Lex said "Is that my phone?"  
  
"Yeah, baby," Clark responded and watched Lex untangle himself from the sheets and walk over to where his pants had been carelessly discarded last night.  
  
Picking them up, Lex fished around in his pockets and pulled out a small mobile. Pressing the call button he answered with his usual greeting.  
  
"Luthor" Lex said "No. I'm in Metropolis right now, I can't make it for about another hour." Lex listened to the voice on the other end of the line, then responded "I'm sure you can handle the emergency until I get there" Then Lex hung up, not waiting for the person on the other end of the line to finish speaking.  
  
"Who was that?" Clark asked.  
  
"Oh just one of the managers down at the Smallville plant, some big emergency happened and I have to get back there as soon as possible," Lex replied, putting on his pants. "I'm sorry"  
  
"It's not your fault, anyway we had a good time" Clark responded, rolling out of bed and walking over to were he had dropped his pants, picking them up and putting them on.  
  
They both left the hotel room hand in hand, heading to Lex's car, where they got in and drove back to Smallville. 


	12. all too much

SORORITY LEX  
  
Chapter 12:  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: ok I just finished writing the final chapter, so I know where I'm going with it, but I'm not going to spoil it for you, because it's a really good ending. Sorry for the lack of detail in the last chapter, I'll leave the missing parts up to your imagination. Well now I know were I'm going I can actually get there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been an all out stressful week. Lex hadn't had time to get even an hour of sleep, let alone see or call Clark. His father had been sending in spies, and it was now Lex's job to find them and fire them, or at least threaten them to spy for him. On top of that, the Smallville plant was being sabotaged, and some guy from Lex's past had brought Lex up on rape charges.  
  
Lex hadn't had a decent meal since the night after the D.O.G. reunion, it had been pretty much eat and run, a snack here, some salad there, usually he never got to finish it, because he'd always been called off to some location or other, with another problem that had arisen.  
  
The phone was ringing. Lex considered not answering it, he could be using this time to get drunk or sleep, but it could be someone important like Clark, or his lawyers, or his father.  
  
He picked up the phone "Luthor" He said into the mouth piece.  
  
"What's wrong Lana?" Lex asked 'Great another Talon problem'  
  
"The insurance guy is there? Ok I'll see if I have time to come by and sign the paperwork" Lex said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Great, just what I needed" Lex said to himself as he dragged himself out of his chair, and out of the castle, into the waiting limo.  
  
After the first day Lex had started riding around in the Limo, it gave him a chance to get a few minutes of rest, or go over some reports that had piled up, without having to worry about driving around.  
  
"Where to, Mr. Luthor?" The driver asked.  
  
"The Talon" Lex responded as he got in the car and poured himself a glass of whiskey. Sitting on the seat next to him was a small jewelry box and a note beside it. Lex cautiously opened the note and read it silently.  
  
'For old time's sake' was all it said, no name, no indication of who sent it.  
  
Lex cautiously opened the box and inside was a small tablet with a little E engraved into it.  
  
"Who ever you are, you know how to tempt me" Lex whispered to no one, then pocketed the tantalizing drug.  
  
The limo came to a stop outside the talon, the lights were off, and the closed sign hung on the door.  
  
Lex once again dragged himself out of the limo and into the café. Everything was dark, and there was no one in sight.  
  
"Lana" He called out. He walked into the theater, it too was dark. Then all the lights came on, and 7 people yelled "surprise"  
  
Lex stumbled back, running into a wall. Clark came up and wrapped his arms around his lover.  
  
"You forgot didn't you?" Clark whispered into Lex's ear "It's your birthday sweetie"  
  
Lex looked truly stunned, he had been to busy over the last couple of days to even realize that it was his birthday. This was the break that he was looking for, just to unwind and be with his friends, even if it was just for a couple of hours.  
  
Chloe walked up to Lex and held out her hand. "Phone, now, you are not having any interruptions"  
  
"I'm expecting a call from my lawyer" Lex said.  
  
"I don't care, if someone rings I'll answer it" Chloe said, and Lex handed over his phone, which Chloe pocketed.  
  
"I heard about the guy who's pressing charges" Clark said hugging his boyfriend tighter. "You'll get off"  
  
"I don't know I don't know if he's lying, or not, I can't remember anything about that month" Lex said collapsing into Clark's arms. Lex was unable to support himself any longer.  
  
Clark helped him over to one of the chairs, which Lex fell into as ungracefully as possible.  
  
Martha came up to Lex and looked him over. "When was the last time you had a decent night sleep?" She asked in her best mother voice.  
  
"I don't know, maybe last week, at your place," Lex answered truthfully, looking down at his hands. "God Lex, you should be looking after yourself," Lana said. "Don't you have assistants and stuff to take some of the strain off you?"  
  
"I do, but I can't trust anyone at the moment, my father has put spies and saboteurs everywhere, I have to sift through them, and see who's loyal."  
  
"Well I have a business degree, I can come by and help you if you need it" Martha offered,  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Kent" Lex said.  
  
Lex dragged himself up and walked to the bathroom, when he got to the cubical, and shut the door, he rammed his fingers down his throat forcing him self to throw up what little he ate. 'Great back to being a bulimic head case' Lex thought as he looked in the mirror, before splashing cold water on his face.  
  
Clark walked into the toilets, to check if Lex was alright, he had used his X-ray vision to follow Lex into the toilets, watching him force himself to throw up.  
  
"Lex what's wrong?" Clark asked, leaning against the door, blocking anyone from either going out or in.  
  
"Nothing, just tired" Lex responded.  
  
"So can you tell me why you just forced your self to throw up?" Clark asked. It hurt him to see his lover hurt himself.  
  
"It's none of your business" Lex yelled, backing into a wall.  
  
"Lex I'm only trying to help"  
  
"You can help by staying the fuck out of my life" Lex screamed at Clark, tears streaming down his face. Lex looked like a scared child, backed into a corner, caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do, and afraid he would get punished for it.  
  
Clark slowly walked over to Lex trying not to frighten him any more, and then once he was close enough, he drew Lex into a tight hug.  
  
"I can't stop, I want to but I can't" Lex sobbed into Clarks chest  
  
"It's ok, we'll get through this together, and you're not alone anymore" Clark reassured Lex.  
  
It took Lex several minutes to get his emotions under control, before he and Clark could rejoin the party.  
  
In the theater, the rest of the gang waited patiently for Lex and Clark to return, so Lex could open his presents and the party could continue.  
  
Lex sat down in one of the seats, and closed his eyes, while Clark went and got his present.  
  
"What do you get a guy who has everything and can afford everything else?" Clark asked Lex.  
  
"I don't know?" Lex said honestly. Clark handed Lex his present, who in turn opened it gently.  
  
Inside was a delicate wire picture frame with a photo of Lex and Clark, taken just before they went on the roller coaster at Metropolis show grounds.  
  
Lex looked at Clark and stood up to give him a hug. "This is the best present I could ever hope for, thank you Clark"  
  
After the rest of the presents were opened, and some food was consumed, Lex went back to work, hoping he could make it through to his and Clark's anniversary.  
  
~TBC~ 


	13. falling apart

SORORITY LEX CHAPTER 13  
  
Authors note: Ok Drug use warning, just so everyone is clear, I don't do drugs, never have, probably will, but I know people who do drugs, and they can act like complete idiots half the time, so as a responsible fan fic author, I encourage you to "SAY NO" but really the final decision's up to you. I'm getting close to the big finale.  
  
Now that Martha had come to work for Lex, his work load had decreased dramatically, leaving him more time to sleep, though he still did rarely.  
  
On his time off, Lex would sit in his room, the door locked, with a cone, alcohol, or some other illegal drug, and as the trial came closer, he started using more, cracking under the stress.  
  
Showing up to court, for your own trial, off your face would be considered utterly stupid, but Lex was far from caring, he would rather have missed it, and spent the day sitting on his couch, wearing nothing but a pair of tattered pants that had the strong smell of weed, smoking a bong, but that was unacceptable. Martha had dragged him off his chair, got him into a cold shower and dressed, ready for the trial.  
  
There was no case, Lex won, and even got some compensation, for having to show up at court when it was clearly unnecessary. Overall it wasn't a complete waist, he had $20,000 to spend on drugs, and that made Lex smile.  
  
When Lex got home he was attacked by the bad case of the munchies, which resulted in him raiding the kitchen for those 'In a Biskit' things he bought, about a week ago.  
  
Lex knew he had something important on for tonight, but couldn't exactly remember what. Fe knew it had something to do with Clark and dinner, but he had no clue as to what time to pick Clark up, or what to wear. Everything was getting all fucked up again.  
  
Lex walked over to the bathroom, and forced himself to throw up, again, it was becoming a type of ritual for him. Have a meal, throw it up, smoke a bong, have some munchies. It was starting to take its toll on Lex's body, even with his meteor enhanced immune system, he couldn't keep up with this onslaught, and he began loosing weight rapidly until he got to a little under half his body weight, which again was dangerously low.  
  
He went to rinse his mouth out when he saw a post-it note stuck on his mirror, written in his own messy handwriting. It said: Pick Clark up at 7:00pm to go to the Talon for your anniversary. Lex looked at his watch; it was 6:30pm now.  
  
"Shit" Lex cursed as he looked at his reflection. He stripped off his clothes and jumped into a freezing cold shower, hoping that it would wake him up slightly. It worked, Lex became somewhat more alert, when he got out and dried himself off.  
  
Wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked into his bedroom, which now smelled of spilled bong water and alcohol. He walked over to his wardrobe, and pulled out some 'casual attire' from his old bulimic days. They consisted of torn baggie jeans, and a loose fitting shirt, which he wore a big jacket over.  
  
"Watch out Smallville, I doubt you have seen me in jeans," Lex said to himself once he finished getting ready.  
  
At the Kent house, Clark ran a comb through his hair, before checking himself out in the mirror, he was wearing a pair of black pants, and a simple but elegant shirt, something Lex would wear to go down to the milk bar, if he ever did that.  
  
There was a knock at the door, and as Clark was the only one home he bolted down the stairs. Lex was standing at the front door, with his hands in his pockets, chains tangled and a vast array of spikes and studs around his neck and wrists. Clark stood there amazed at the transformation Lex had gone through. He could pass for anyone on the street thanks to the beanie he was warring to hide his bald head.  
  
"Wow, you look." Clark said trying to find the right word to describe Lex's appearance. ".Different"  
  
"You look good yourself" Lex replied as Clark opened the door and stepped out. Lex gave him a quick kiss on the lips before saying "let's go, I'm absolutely starved"  
  
The Talon was reasonably full for that time of the day and as Lex walked in there was a collective hush around the small café.  
  
The boys found a secluded table at the back of the Talon. Lana came up to them and nearly dropped her order pad when she saw what Lex was wearing.  
  
"What is it swap the wardrobe day?" Lana asked after she had recovered from the shock of seeing Lex in anything less than a $1000 suit.  
  
"Nah, just some bumming round the house shit I picked up a while back" Lex answered "So can I have a Latte, and a large triple choc muffin if you have them."  
  
Lana jotted down Lex's order before turning to Clark.  
  
"Just a Latte, thanks Lana," he said. Lana wrote down the order and then walked off.  
  
Clark turned to Lex "What has gotten into you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lex asked  
  
"Ok a couple of weeks ago you were throwing up everything you ate, now you smell like marijuana, and you are dressing like you raided some punk guy's wardrobe."  
  
"What, cause I indulge myself once in a while, doesn't mean that there's something wrong, or maybe you haven't bothered to look under the suit, tie and cold exterior" Lex snapped at Clark  
  
"What is your problem?" Clark said back, trying to keep his emotions in check, it hurt him so much to see Lex in this state.  
  
"I got to go, I'm sorry Clark" Lex stood up and ran from the Talon to his car.  
  
Clark waited a while before he followed; Lex needed time to cool off before he even attempted to approach him. So Clark waited in the Talon a half an hour, drinking his coffee, until he stood up, paid Lana, and walked out of the Talon.  
  
The castle was empty. Lex must have sent the staff home early. That was never a good sign. Clark ran up the driveway and through the front door, taking the stairs directly to Lex's room  
  
Clark walked into the bedroom to find Lex laying on the floor, with an empty bottle of scotch beside him and a dagger in the other one.  
  
Lex was making shallow cuts in his arms, watching the blood flow down his ivory skin, smiling as he slowly bled himself out.  
  
"LEX" Clark screamed, running as fast as he could over to his lover, picking him up in his arms, and carrying him over to the bed.  
  
Lex lashed out, slashing at Clarks face, with no effect. Clark grabbed the dagger, and threw it to the other side of the room while holding the struggling Lex down.  
  
"Somebody, help me" Clark called out, but no one was there to help his love. "Lex, calm down please, it's me Clark"  
  
Lex passed out in Clark's arms, blood still flowing out of the wounds.  
  
Clark switched to auto pilot, picking Lex up as gently as he could and running with all the speed he could muster to Smallville General Hospital.  
  
The doctors took Lex off Clark's hands, as soon as he called for help, rushing him into the emergency room.  
  
The wait was agonizing; Clark paced around the waiting room, hoping the doctors who were treating Lex would come out and give him some good news.  
  
The seconds felt like hours, minutes felt like days, but after 3 hours, the doctor came out and sat Clark down, giving him the news, whether it was good or bad.  
  
"Lex is resting at this moment, he didn't lose too much blood, but we have given him a transfusion just in case. What I'm really worried about was the level of drugs and alcohol in his bloodstream, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"  
  
"I knew he smoked marijuana, but he clamed that it was not that often," Clark said truthfully.  
  
"I'm also concerned about his weight, have you noticed him not eating, or throwing up his food?" The doctor asked  
  
"There was this one time a couple of weeks ago, but he said he had stopped doing it, he's been under a lot of stress lately"  
  
"Well, we put a couple of strictures in his wrists, and he should remain here overnight, and when he does go home, make sure he is not left alone, there is nothing we can really do until he admits he has a problem and is willing to let someone help him," the doctor said  
  
"Can I go see him?" Clark asked, the doctor nodded and showed him to Lex's room.  
  
Lex was asleep, he looked so pale, like he had just died, Clark could see the white bandages on Lex's wrists, he could hear the faint drip of blood from the IV that was attached to his arm, replenishing the vital fluids within his body.  
  
Clark sat in a chair next to Lex's bed. 'It's going to be a long night' he thought  
  
~TBC~ 


	14. authors note

AUTHORS NOTE  
  
Sorry this story is taking so long, I've been really busy with exams and all, I just finished year 12. so now I got a shit load of time on my hands I can finish some Fanfiction I started. I know you all want it.  
  
Well I have a yahoo group where I can post my fics as well and I need members  
  
Oh I also have a website which is www.geocities.com/swade_goth there are fics there as well.  
  
So if you wanna join come down, no underage people allowed 


	15. chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I am back to where I was, pre Smallville, a complete looser, who can't get through a day without a near lethal dose of heroin. What has happened to me.?  
  
I can't remember what I was talking about, that happens a lot lately, and half the time I can't even remember my own name. Other times I can tell you what I had for dinner a couple of months ago..  
  
Where was I a couple of months ago, I think I was with Clark, I remember wearing a dress, yes, the D.O.G reunion, how could I forget. I am so pathetic, I can remember a time when I respected myself, god I am so thin, I kind of leveled out my body weight, but it's still all over the place.  
  
Yesterday I weighed 5kg less then I did today, where I got the 5kg from I wouldn't have a clue, but I have it so I could try and keep it.  
  
Clark, I'm surprised he still wants to know me, after all the shit I put him through, any sane person would have left me a long time ago, but no Clark thought he could help me.  
  
I don't want his help, I don't need his help, all I need right now is a cone and a dick up my ass. ok I've changed, I would never agree to go bottom, no control, I need to have some control in my life.  
  
I want to feel, feel something, feel anything, even if it is just pain that is at least something.  
  
When did my life go spinning out of control like this? It didn't set in rapidly that I'm sure of, maybe it crept in slowly, you know, slow enough not to notice the symptoms. It's pretty hard not to notice them now, the vomiting, rarely eating, drugs, cutting, fuck, I'm fucked up.  
  
I remember what it was like before Smallville, the drugs, the parties, the depression, I was just some poor little rich kid, who wanted daddy's love. Well fuck Lionel, I don't need him, he is the reason I want to die.  
  
I want to die, there I've said it out loud, now maybe I won't be so chicken shit and actually get around to killing myself.  
  
Waking up in a hospital to see Clark asleep beside me was the most heartbreaking experience of my life, yet I had no more tears to cry, I wasted them all on me, I am so selfish. I'm even more selfish for wanting to take my own life, but so be it, I don't care anymore.  
  
In the darkness that is my life  
  
I can not see any light  
  
The shadows creep up on me  
  
Until death is all I can see  
  
Help me please  
  
Save me now  
  
From the world  
  
That has turned upside down  
  
I can not stand the pain anymore  
  
End it now  
  
Please.  
  
LEX  
  
(Authors note: Ok this chapter is short but it is nearly the end, the poem in this chapter was taken from my own carefully well planed out suicide note that before today has been buried in the bottom of my drawer. This chapter is about some of the feelings I had in one of the darkest times of my life, and it's taken a lot to even finish writing it. Thank you for your patience, I know I've gone completely off the humor topic, but oh well) 


	16. chapter 15

Sorority Lex chapter 15  
  
This is the un-beta read version, so I take all responsibility for bad spelling/grammar  
  
Authors note: Something terrible happened, I lost the second last and the last chapter, and my backup disk is stuffed, so now, I have nothing, not even a clue to what I wrote, well it could be worse. anyway now I'm inside writing, when I could be tanning my pasty white skin. Now my internet has just cut out. YAY  
  
Well thank you to the two people who reviewed it means a lot to me, I don't know what I would do without them, probably never finish the story.  
  
Here is the chapter for you all.  
  
Lex sat in the study alone, again, he had blown Clark off again, and he was stoned, again. His life became his own personal hell, a tortures existence, something that he didn't want to live anymore.  
  
Lex picked up a pen and began writing in his journal, it was his only way to sort out his emotions, he had been writing in it for years, ever since he left rehab, for the first time.  
  
The book held more words of pain and suffering than any person should endure, yet there were also words of love and joy, feelings Lex felt for Clark, words he might never say to him. In the back there were letters, to anyone, complete strangers, there were hundreds of them, some were to the doctors that treated him after the meteor shower, telling them exactly what he thought of them, in those letters, abuse was all that was written.  
  
His world was falling apart, now he was writing his last letter, to Clark, to Lana, Chloe, Lionel, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, and to his mother. He was writing his last letter to anyone, who meant something in his eyes.  
  
Lex wrote through the night, pages and pages, of words, words of love, and words of hate, anything that came to mind.  
  
As the sun rose, Lex signed the letter and put it in the journal; he wrapped it and told one of the maids to drop it off at the Kent's house, then he dismissed his staff, for a day off.  
  
He walked to his mother's garden where he could watch the sunrise, for the very last time, it would be a beautiful day. Lex took the box he left there last night and opened it, inside there was every drug known to man, he started mixing them together, lethal doses of each.  
  
Once he was finished, he injected the cocktail into his arm, and then waited, closing his eyes he felt the sun on his face, and then drifted off to sleep, never to wake up. A smile creped on his face in the last moments of his life, he was happy, truly happy, beside him, were the drugs, the syringe still in his arm.  
  
~The KENT RESEDENCE~ Clark woke up with a feeling of dread, something was wrong with Lex, It had been bad for months, probably even years, but now there was something else, Clark felt that a part of him had died.  
  
There was a knock at the door, Clark got out of bed and ran down stairs. One of Lex's maids was standing at the door, with a package, wrapped in brown paper. Clark opened the door.  
  
"Mr. Kent, Mr. Luthor asked me to deliver this to you" The maid handed the package over to Clark, who took the package, and thanked the maid, she nodded and left, Clark stood in the doorway, holding the package from Lex. Once the maid's car was out of sight, he went back up to his room, and sat on his bed, carefully opening the package. Inside was a Lex's diary. Clark used to watch Lex write in it every night he would stay over, Lex always looked so innocent when writing in it.  
  
He carefully opened the cover, and looked at the first page. 'Alexander Joseph Luthor' was written in Lex's beautiful neat writing, under it was a picture of an angel drawn in pen, the angel was crying. Clark ran his finger over the drawing. It was so beautiful.  
  
Clark turned to the first entry and began reading, tears fell from his eyes as he went further and further into Lex's mind, the pain and loneliness that Lex lived was almost unbearable.  
  
"I am so sorry Lex" Clark whispered into the journal. When he got to the most recent entries, he found a photo of himself stuck into the journal, and countless drawings some done in the journal itself, with pen, others were done on loose leaf, in charcoal, paint, pencil, fine liner.  
  
Clark never knew Lex could draw, Clark felt that he didn't know Lex at all. Not after reading the journal. He didn't know about the pain he was feeling, even when he was at his happiest. The journal listed how many people he had fucked, even if he couldn't remember their name.  
  
After about 4 hours of reading, he got to the letters, opening the first one; he read the first line then dropped the letter, running at his top speed to the castle, back in his room the letter was still floating to the ground.  
  
'To everyone who meant anything to me,  
  
I am sorry, please forgive me. Clark by the time you get to read this letter, I will be long dead, and I pray there is nothing anyone can do about it.'  
  
~The castle~  
  
Lex looked like he was asleep, his skin slightly warmed by the sun that was now completely embracing him in its warmth. Clark came up to the garden, and saw Lex laying on the swing; he looked like an angel. The left sleeve of his white shirt was rolled up, revealing a syringe in his arm, and beside him was a cocktail of various drugs.  
  
Clark fell to the ground and cried, afraid to touch Lex, incase he would wake.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Kent had followed Clark in their truck, well more like they guessed where he was going. They pulled up into the castle's driveway, and got out of the car. The castle door was open, so they went in.  
  
After a few minuets they came to the garden, where Lex was laying on the swing, and Clark was crying on the ground next to him.  
  
"Oh my god" Martha said, and she to broke down, held up by Jonathan, who though remained proud, still shed tears from his eyes.  
  
"Clark" Martha whispered, getting out of Jonathan's grip and going over to where her baby was, she knelt down next to him, and took him into a big hug.  
  
It was surreal, Clark was detached from his body, and he was sitting in an art gallery with Lex staring at a painting of a family crying over their fallen son.  
  
"Don't cry Clark, you have to be strong, your destiny is somewhere else, go follow your dreams" Lex's ghost said  
  
"This painting is real, this is us, you were part of our family Lex, and I can't go on without you"  
  
Lex walked behind Clark, and ran his hand over Clark's shoulders, but not touching them; Clark closed his eyes and let his head roll back. The erotic dance of the dead went on. Clark turned to face his lover, ghosting his hands over Lex's face; Lex closed his eyes and smiled. Lex brought his hand up and touch Clarks face, Clark gasped and felt himself go back to his body.  
  
"No please Lex, don't leave me, I need you" Clark begged  
  
"And I'll be here watching you" Lex said, Lex kissed Clark one last time before Clark came back to his body. He became aware of his mothers arms around him, he leaned into her arms and cried harder.  
  
"Goodbye Lex" Clark whispered, then stood up and walked to Lex's bedroom. It was over; their love was the only thing that remained intact. Nothing would be the same again. 


	17. last chapter of sorority lex

Sorority Lex:  
  
The last chapter:  
  
Authors Note: as another great Fan fiction comes to a close, I would like to thank all my reviewers, there could have been more though. To my beautiful Beta reader; thank you for everything. I think I was leading up to this ending from the very beginning, I hope it's powerful and dramatic; I put a lot of work into it. I started writing it just after I finished chapter 11, after watching Gangs of New York, and listening to Hands that built America by U2. I'm not really a U2 fan, but this song was so powerful that it made me cry. So on with the final chapter of Sorority Lex.  
  
PS. This chapter hasn't been beta read, so all mistakes are my own.. Thank you for reading.  
  
Going to Lex's funeral was the hardest thing I have ever had to do; I watched as they put him into the cold ground, I wish I had the power to bring him back to life. Mum and Dad were with us every step of the way, even through those dark final days, were there wasn't a minute were he wasn't either high or stoned.  
  
We were going to spend the rest of our lives together, move to Metropolis, get married eventually, everything was meant to be perfect, the happy ending. One thing life has taught me is that there is no such thing as a happy ending. Not for me anyway.  
  
I remember when we went to that D.O.G reunion, he smiled, and laughed, in that ridiculous dress, and he talked with his old friends, and got drunk. If you was to tell him that he would kill himself a couple of months later, he would have laughed in your face, it's amazing really, how things can go down hill so quickly.  
  
It started to rain, just as the priest was saying the final prayer thing, as they lowered his coffin into the cold dirt, the ground became muddy, and his father retreated to an umbrella, held up by one of his assistants.  
  
Lionel didn't even cry, not one tear during the whole thing, the press say that he was is in shock or something, but I know the truth, he is a cold heartless bastard, that drove his own son to drugs and eventually suicide. I want to kill him so much, but I won't, I owe Lex that, he wouldn't want me using my powers to kill someone, even his father.  
  
~FLASHBACK~ Lex sat in the study alone, again, he had blown Clark off again, and he was stoned, again. His life became his own personal hell, a tortures existence, something that he didn't want to live anymore.  
  
Lex picked up a pen and began writing in his journal, it was his only way to sort out his emotions, he had been writing in it for years, ever since he left rehab, for the first time.  
  
The book held more words of pain and suffering than any person should endure, yet there were also words of love and joy, feelings Lex felt for Clark, words he might never say to him. In the back there were letters, to anyone, complete strangers, there were hundreds of them, some were to the doctors that treated him after the meteor shower, telling them exactly what he thought of them, in those letters, abuse was all that was written.  
  
His world was falling apart, now he was writing his last letter, to Clark, to Lana, Chloe, Lionel, Mr. and Mrs. Kent, and to his mother. He was writing his last letter to anyone, who meant something in his eyes.  
  
Lex wrote through the night, pages and pages, of words, words of love, and words of hate, anything that came to mind.  
  
As the sun rose, Lex signed the letter and put it in the journal; he wrapped it and told one of the maids to drop it off at the Kent's house, then he dismissed his staff, for a day off.  
  
He walked to his mother's garden where he could watch the sunrise, for the very last time, it would be a beautiful day. Lex took the box he left there last night and opened it, inside there was every drug known to man, he started mixing them together, lethal doses of each.  
  
Once he was finished, he injected the cocktail into his arm, and then waited, closing his eyes he felt the sun on his face, and then drifted off to sleep, never to wake up. A smile creped on his face in the last moments of his life, he was happy, truly happy, beside him, were the drugs, the syringe still in his arm.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Everyone who was at the funeral had left to go to the reception at the castle. The open grave was littered with roses and lilies, Clark stood there in the rain, praying for his love to come back to him, so he wouldn't feel so alone, so he wouldn't be in so much pain.  
  
Clark took one last lily and placed it on top of all the other flowers. "I love you Lex, why did you go, why didn't you tell someone what you were feeling, why did you leave me in this world alone." Clark cried over the grave. Then he ran back to the Castle as fast as he could.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"I like the thing you do with your hand" Clark said breaking the moment of silence; Lex took his eyes off the road and looked into his boyfriend's eyes, "What thing?" Lex asked.  
  
"The way you run your hand over your head"  
  
"I didn't realize I do that"  
  
"You do, it's like you're wishing you had hair" Clark said stroking Lex's smooth head, "It's nice that you have a few nervous habits, it makes you seem more human"  
  
"I don't seem human?" Lex asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Lex, to most people your cold, and almost emotionless, I doubt that you have ever really smiled in public before"  
  
"I smile in public, sometimes" Lex responded, almost childlike  
  
"No Lex, you smirk, there is a difference between your public smirk, and your private smile, like the one you have after we've had sex, and you have this beautiful content, almost lazy smile on your face"  
  
"Describe it for me" Lex said  
  
"Well" Clark began "Your eyes are half closed, and your head is slightly lowered, like you're thinking, but your not, and you have this beautiful smile on your face, like you have witnessed the most beautiful thing in the world and you are remembering every detail"  
  
"Clark you are the most beautiful thing on this planet" Lex grabbed Clarks hand and kissed it.  
  
A while later Lex's car pulled up in the Kent's' driveway. Clark stepped out, followed by Lex, who smoothed out an imaginary wrinkle in his shirt.  
  
"You look beautiful. Come on" Clark said. Lex activated the central locking and alarm and followed Clark up to the front porch and into the house.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
To my dearest Clark,  
  
If you are reading this it would mean that I've succeeded, I am finally free, I am sorry for any pain I have caused you, but understand that I needed to. This was the final step I had to take.  
  
It has been a dark road leading up to this point, a tunnel with no end that I could see. You should have left me when I started using again, you should have turned around and slapped me or something. Maybe you thought you could save me. I don't know. The last time, while I was in rehab, and even before, I prayed to god, I begged him to make the pain go away, he didn't listen, until you came along, you put the sun back into my life, but it started clouding over again.  
  
I was drowning in a raging ocean, and even as I write this, and set up the lethal dose of Heroin I can feel the ice water in my lungs, swallowing my body whole.  
  
God I love you Clark, nothing will ever change that, I will never stop loving you, don't think that this was your fault, it was my decision and I take full blame for it.  
  
I love you  
  
Alexander Joseph Luthor  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Clark walked into the bedroom to find Lex laying on the floor, with an empty bottle of scotch beside him and a dagger in the other one.  
  
Lex was making shallow cuts in his arms, watching the blood flow down his ivory skin, smiling as slowly he bleed himself out.  
  
"LEX" Clark screamed, running as fast as he can over to his lover, picking him up in his arms, and carrying him over to the bed.  
  
Lex lashed out, slashing at Clarks face, with no effect. Clark grabbed the dagger, and threw it to the other side of the room while holding the struggling Lex down.  
  
"Somebody, help me" Clark called out, but no one was there to help his love. "Lex, calm down please, it's me Clark"  
  
Lex passed out in Clark's arms, blood still flowing out of the wounds.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
The bridge where Lex and Clark first meet was long ago repaired, but the skid marks remained, a reminder of the miracle that happened there, when Lex first came to Smallville.  
  
He had been in town less than a day, and he already crashed a car, it would have to be a new record for Lex.  
  
He and Clark used to joke about what happened that day; the last lines of that conversation were always the same.  
  
"You thought I was an angel" Clark would say, and Lex would respond with "You are an angel Clark"  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Lex sat down at his desk, bags under his eyes, he hadn't slept well in over two weeks. He picked up the pen Clark left on his desk, last time he came over to study, then began to write in his journal.  
  
'I like quiet and rain... The rain and quiet... So much noise and death in the world I want to close my eyes Poof it all goes away The rivers run dry and the world goes black The dryness of my tear stained cheeks A reminder of the pain we all feel The pain of existence! Can we survive in this world? And live at the same time? I like the quiet... The quiet makes me feel at peace Peace is good A dream we all have A reality we'll never possess. Can we feel peace as a whole? Maybe. Maybe not. The quiet is good The quiet makes me feel dead. Dead is good I think... Is dead better than living? Maybe? Can it be eternal silence? The rain, the tears, Can death really be better than life? Maybe Maybe not.'  
  
He put the pen down, and closed his journal; it would be one of the last entries that he would ever write.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Clark walked up to the castle; he made sure he was the last one that arrived, so no one would be suspicious.  
  
There were hundreds of people, morning the loss of a dear friend; did he realize how many people he touched? Some were crying, others stood in shock, it felt like there was a dark gloom in the room.  
  
Clark walked over to his parents, who were standing in a corner. Jonathan was holding Martha, comforting her.  
  
"Clark. You're back?" Martha said, looking into Clarks eyes.  
  
"Yeah mum" He replied keeping his distance from his parents. "I got to go" he said, before he pushed past people and ran up the stairs to his lover's room.  
  
Nothing had been touched, the sheets hadn't been changed, the candles hadn't been removed, nothing had changed, except the fact that Lex was never coming back.  
  
Clark collapsed to the floor and cried nothing was going to be the same again.  
  
The next morning, Martha told Clark he could have the day off school, but he refused, he walked to the school bus in silence, sat next to Pete, who acted as if nothing was wrong.  
  
Classes were as normal, slow, and dull. Clark sat there thinking of Lex, trying to remember everything, burn each flaw into his memory.  
  
During lunch he sat with Lana, Peat, and Chloe, picking at his food, not really hungry. He didn't respond to any of Pete's jokes, or Chloe's questions, nothing seemed to break his bubble.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Lex walked down the hall, of Smallville high, making his presence known, it was lunch and the halls were crowded with students, prefect to drop by, and make his and Clark's relationship public.  
  
He walked into the cafeteria, assaulted by the smell of fried fatty meat, which almost made Lex turn around and walk strait out again, but he continued forward to where Clark and his friends were sitting.  
  
Chloe looked up, and saw Lex, who put his finger to his lips, silently telling her to be quiet; she went back to her conversation with Clark, and Pete, who were sitting next to each other.  
  
The entire cafeteria went silent as Lex positioned himself behind Clark, and covered his eyes. "Guess who?" Lex whispered into Clark's ear. Clark turned around, and looked into his lovers eyes. Lex was smiling broadly; Clark resisted the eager to kiss him.  
  
"What are you doing hear?" Clark asked suspiciously.  
  
"What can't I see my boyfriend?" Lex said innocently  
  
"Not at school you can't"  
  
"Well you know how you wanted to go public about our relationship?" Lex asked. Clark nodded in response.  
  
"Well were going public right here and right now. I'm sure this would make a great edition of the torch"  
  
"You're mad" Clark said standing up, and wrapping his arms around his lover. Lex leaned in and kissed him passionately. The whole cafeteria burst into applause.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
5 years later  
  
Superman sat on top of the Luthor Corp. building, watching over Lex's city, wondering if Lex were still alive, things would have been different.  
  
He heard the screams of a woman, and he jumped into action, flying off the building at super speed, towards the direction of the sound.  
  
She was being attacked by a gang of criminals; they were tearing at her clothes, with every attention of raping her.  
  
Superman stopped the gang from hurting the woman, knocking each of them unconscious with very little effort.  
  
'No one was going to be hurt in Lex's city' Clark thought, as he watched the girl walk away, 'not while I'm around.'  
  
THE END. 


End file.
